


H O L D ON BABY

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Servings of Rice [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Double Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Supportive Leader, beautiful tears, first solo concert, love and support, supportive BABYz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: It's Daehyun's first act as a soloist, and he's not sure if he's ready.





	H O L D ON BABY

Daehyun was anxious.

The day had come. He would be standing on stage, alone, not as B.A.P's Daehyun--just _Jung Daehyun._ To say he wasn't about to full on panic would be the biggest lie of the century.

Bringing his balled up hand to his mouth, he was severely shaking. He was on the verge of tears at this point.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang, nearly causing him to scream in startlement. Seeing the ID flash implored him to answer quickly. “Yongguk-hyung?”

“Do well in your concert.”

Daehyun's lips quivered. That's exactly what he needed right now. “Thank you, hyung.”

Holding back tears, Daehyun straightened his back and took a deep breath. He could do this. All he had to do was sing from his heart, like always, and that's what he did.

Then, BABY revealed _their hearts_ to him in a beautiful video, and he couldn't restrain the tears any longer.

After the concert ended and the venue emptied out, Daehyun stumbled down the halls and took out his phone. He crouched over, holding his stomach as he painfully cried, but managed through his tears. “BABY is still here.... they're still here _._ They trusted me. And they'll trust you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I leave the member he contacts at the end left to interpretation. Who did you imagine?
> 
> So this imagining was stirred with a lot of inspiration. Daehyun had his first solo concert, and he even mentioned Yongguk contacting him that morning to wish him well. I saw fancams; BABYz prepared a beautiful video to surprise Daehyun and he nearly fell on his knees when he played. He cried so hard at the end of it, and you could hear BABYz cry with him. It was a beautiful moment, and I am so happy he knows that BABY will not leave him, and we're not leaving the others too ^^
> 
> Title comes from Daehyun's pledge tiers at Culture Bridge.


End file.
